Pay Day
by Adam Decker
Summary: The rangers demand conpensation for their duties. Set in MMPR times right after Tommy first became the green ranger.


Pay Day

By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers demand compensation for their work as rangers.

Disclaimer: All the characters, creations, and products belong to Saben inc. This story, however, is my work and is the property of me. This is my first work and I hope you like it. It is set during season 1 right after Tommy becomes the green ranger.

It was just a normal day at the youth center, or at least that's how it started out. However not many days can be normal when you're a power ranger. Tommy was still getting used to his new powers and teammates. He kinda liked Kimberly, the pink ranger. He knew that the pink ranger was his kind of ranger. Now if only he could ask her out…

In the meantime, Jason was talking to Billy. "You know, I wish that we had some sort of job."

"I don't know if that would work out," said Billy. "What if a monster attacked during our shift?"

"We could each take different shifts."

"What if we need the zords?"

"We could think of something."

Meanwhile, on the moon base…

"Isn't that sweet? The rangers are looking for jobs," said Rita Repulsa. "I think that we should give them what they wanted. Send down the putties!"

Back at the Youth Center…

(Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo)

"What is it Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"Rita has send putties to the park. Teleport there immediately."

"Right Zordon. It's morphing time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Alright! It's butt-kicking time!"

The fight was very easy. Despite the fact that he was alone, he still beat all ten putties. First he went up to the first one and delivered a soccer punch. Then he flipped behind the next two and kicked them down. He saw another so he waved his arms around and just pushed it down. Two more tried to grab him and he flipped them over his head. Four tried to surround him but he just roundhouse kicked them just like Chuck Norris would. They then went back to the moon.

"Better luck next time!"

Back on the moon…

"Arg!" said Rita. "Why did I ever make him the green ranger? I should stick with someone who's evil from the start. Now what should I do to the rangers?"

"They seemed to be talking about jobs," said Goldar, "but they can't while they're rangers."

"Unless," continued Rita, "that was their job. Finster!"

"Yes, my witch?" said Finster.

"Create a spell in which the rangers demand pay for their rangerly duties," she said.

"Right away," said her loyal henchman.

Back in Angel Grove…

Bulk and Skull were at the Youth Center trying to cause trouble. They were saying how they knew the power rangers. They were saved by them under lots of circumstances. They said that Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and their new friend Tommy were much lamer then the power rangers are.

"I could karate kick just like the red ranger," said Jason.

"He would make a good leader too," said Trini.

"I'm just as smart as the blue ranger," said Billy.

"I'm as good a dancer as the black ranger," said Zack.

"And I'm good at gymnastics like the pink ranger," said Kimberly.

"You guys would never be the power rangers," said Bulk.

"Yeah," said Skull, "you're too lame."

Suddenly, there is a flash of light and the spell hits the rangers. Bulk and Skull, who didn't notice, continue to bug them.

"So," said Skull, "weren't you looking for a job?"

"We already have a job, but we don't get paid for it," said Jason. "Come on guys, let's go."

The rangers left the youth center and teleported back to the command center. There, they tried to convince Zordon to give them pay for their rangerly duties. He told them that satisfaction with their rangerly duties was all the pay they needed. They left angry because a monster was attacking the city.

"It's morphing time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The rangers fought very poorly because they didn't get paid for being rangers. The vault monster captured them all. Luckily, Tommy was still here.

Back at the command center…

"Aye ei ei!" said Alpha 5. "Zordon, the rangers have been captured!"

"LUCKILY OUR NEW ALLY TOMMY IS STILL HERE. IT SEEMS THE RANGERS ARE UNDER A SPELL. IT WILL BE UP TO TOMMY TO SAVE THEM."

"Contacting Tommy now."

(Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo)

"What is it Alpha?" asked Tommy.

"The rangers have been captured and put under a spell. It is up to you to save them."

"Got it. It's morphing time!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Alright, you monster; prepare to be destroyed!"

The fight started. It is hard to fight something made of metal, but Tommy fought hard anyways. After some ineffective moves, he punched it in the turning thing and spun it around. Out came the rangers and knocked the monster out. The spell seemed to have broken. They defeated the monster and apologized to Zordon afterwards.

Later, at the Youth Center…

"Thank goodness we have Tommy, our hero!" said Kimberly.

"Yeah man," said Jason. "I wasn't sure at first that we needed a new teammate, but now I'm glad we have one."

"You're all right," said Zack.

"You know," said Tommy, "I would love a nice date tonight like you Kimberly."

The look on her face made you surprised she hadn't fainted.

"Of course," she said.

So it was a happy ending for the rangers and everyone was glad that they had a new teammate.


End file.
